minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Entity 553113
It was a normal day, I was doing literally nothing apart from eating, drinking and playing video games. I was a command master so I wanted to hear from my friends at school to put stuff in commands. Then my 2nd BFF said “Hey can you type... Ummm.. Entity_533113?” I said “Sure!” and the day was finished. And when I got home, I typed in ‘/summon entity_533113 ~10 ~10 ~10’ I had no idea what would happen. Turns out it was just the new phantom mob, but recolored red. I figured I should just kill it and brew a potion with its membrane. I killed it with a trident because those exist and do the most damage. It didn’t die. It just put a blue vingette on the screen with a title saying ‘Your skin is feeling cold.’ My skin in real life was quite cold. I thought the heating just went off or was faulty. So I went to the radiator and it was warm. Huh. So the game was right. Then I used the command ‘/kill @etype=entity_553113’ It killed it. My skin was warm again. It dropped a phantom membrane with some red liquid on it. I am freaking the hell out now, thinking it was blood. (Which it probably is) I brewed a potion with the membrane and ran away. I walk back to my computer slowly. There was a sticky note next to it. ‘C me b ck t mm r w nd ch ck’ What the hell does that mean?! I thought about it and the vowels were missing. So I added them in and it said ‘Come back tommorow and check’ Ok.. I check on the potion. It was pale red. It was called ‘Potion of cursing’. I asked the class bully (pete) to come over and play some minecraft with me. He drank it and immediately felt kind of sick. He ran home. The next day I wake up and eat a ton of cereal. I go to school and ask pete how he is feeling. He says that he is cursed, and is depressed, his parents died and he barely is alive. I felt guilty. I just walked away and told my friends that I cursed Pete. Most of them were smiling with their eyelids twitching. The others were laughing uncontrollably. I just went to class. Pete told the teacher that he (pete) was cursed. The teacher sentenced him to 15 minutes detention. Reason: Failing to be logical. Nothing else really happened, apart from we learnt how to tweet dumb tweets. Then I went back home to find that my steve mask had eyeholes cut out and thin red liquid was dripping from said eyeholes. I‘m not saying this is blood, but nah I’m saying this is blood. I checked the sticky note. It said ‘ ook n he creen’ I figured that it was another code. I reversed everything, but it just said: ’neerc eh n koo’ AKA a bunch of gibberish. Then I thought that if I said it then reversed it, it would say something, but nope. It came out as ‘kneek ay me ka noo’ AKA More gibberish. So I just added random letters to their begginings and I found ‘Look On The Screen’. And the screen said ‘You shouldn’t have done that!’ In red over and over again. I played minecraft and found a new option. Hellcore. Ok.. I start playing and my computer lets out a blood-curdling scream. It then crumples up. and now im being sucked into my close Hi its me im his bro and i will pass his computer inside of his closet. bye. Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Cliche Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Wall of Text